1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a belt pack for containing and securing surgically-implanted catheters. More specifically, the present invention relates to catheters surgically implanted for the purpose of Contiuous Ambulatory and Continuous Cycling Peritoneal Dialysis.
2. Prior Art
More than 80,000 Americans have chronic kidney failure and have to find other ways of doing the job their kidneys can no longer perform. Two such ways are Continuous Ambulatory and Continuous Cycling Peritoneal Dialysis which use the lining of the abdomen as a natural filter to remove water and wastes from the blood by putting a sterile cleansing solution, called dialysate, into the abdominal cavity and then draining this fluid after it has absorbed water wastes. There are two ways to fill and drain the peritoneal cavity:
(1) manually, by Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis, 4-6 times every day, or PA1 (2) automatically, by Continuous Cycling Peritoneal Dialysis, overnight while the patient sleeps. PA1 (1) Frequent removal of the tape, as in the Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis treatment method, 4-6 times daily, can result in physical discomfort. PA1 (2) The tape is not re-usable. PA1 (3) The tape secures only a portion of the catheter apparatus, leaving the majority of the apparatus exposed. PA1 (4) The taping method is aesthetically undesirable because it inhibits the pursuit of a normal, active lifestyle, including physical intimacy.
Both procedures require the surgical implantation of a catheter apparatus which creates the problem of containing and securing the catheter apparatus when not being used in either treatment procedure. Current containment devices consist of securing the catheter apparatus by merely taping a section of the catheter apparatus directly to the patient's body. This taping method is unsatisfactory because: